About Love
by UkeYesung xD
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah berpikir dunia yang ia bangun dengan keringatnya sendiri akan hancur begitu saja. Hanya karena keputusan bodoh untuk membintangi sebuah drama bertema 'boys love'. Skandal seks, kekerasan, dan… pemerkosaan. Cacian dan makian. Fans dan anti-fans. Lalu Kim Yesung? A KyuSung Fanficion. Boys Love.
1. Prolog

Pairing : KyuSung

Cast : Super Junior's members and the others cast.

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Disclaimer : _Yesungie belong to his semes_

**_Warning __:__ BL, AU, OOC, ANEH, JELEK, TYPO(s)._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

.

.

DON'T LIKE?

DON'T READ!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap datar pada televisi yang sedang menyala di hadapannya. Matanya menyorot tajam. Memperhatikan sang host wanita yang tengah menerangkan tentang berita terhangat selama 2 bulan terakhir ini. Berita yang bahkan tidak pernah mendapat sekalipun konfersi dari pihak-pihak yang terkait. Namun faktanya berita yang tersebar semakin meluas dan merajalela bahkan memasuki batas-batas privasinya.

"_Sisi lain Cho Kyuhyun?"_

Namja dengan surai sewarna madu itu tersenyum sinis. Apa-apaan itu? Sisi lain Cho Kyuhyun? Apa Cho Kyuhyun ini seorang hantu? Perampok? Penipu? Atau pengikut Eyang Subur?

"Heh'" ia tertawa kecil, "Munafik," serunya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan kamar hotel tempat ia menginap selama 2 malam kemarin.

Meninggalkan televisi yang masih menyala.

Dan sang host wanita berkata "_Tidak ada yang pernah mampu menguak sosok Cho Kyuhyun sebelum actor pendatang baru yang bernama Kim Yesung datang dan seolah mengacaukan hidupnya. Benarkah Cho Kyuhyun adalah-"_

"_-Seorang biseksual?"_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Matanya terpejam. Menikmati sensasi rasa sakit yang baru saja menderanya. Batin lebih tepatnya.

Namja itu meremas majalah yang berada di genggamannya. Hingga mencapai level di mana buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Shit!" dia mengumpat. Membanting majalah yang baru saja di bacanya.

Di majalah yang baru saja ia banting tertera tulisan '_Kim Yesung dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah pasangan gay?' _sebagai berita utama

Atau, _'Kim_ _Yesung adalah dalang di balik hancurnya karir Cho Kyuhyun'_. Juga sebagai berita utama di majalah satunya.

Namun faktanya dunia tidak pernah tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirinya dan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Semua tidak seperti apa yang di beritakan. Dunia menghujatnya. Dunia mencaci makinya. Dunia meruntuhkan hidupnya. Meruntuhkan harapannya. Lalu apa lagi yang tersisa sekarang?

Namja dengan poros manis itu menangis dalam diam.

"Aku tidak seperti itu…" suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Aku bukan seperti itu, Cho Kyuhyun…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

TBC~~~~~~

Ini Cuma prolog doang ^^

Ini ff yang summarynya aku ketik di grup dan udah aku janjikan jauh-jauh hari di grup waktu itu^^. Baru sempat ngetik sekarang sih :D. tapi yah kayak udah yang aku bilang disini nggak ada adegan 'tit', biar deh jelek, aku bener-bener nggak bisa buatanya, aku taubatttttt. Kekekeek~~~. Mau dibuat untuk di grup tapi tanganku nggak bisa di ajak kompromi untuk ngetik banyak2 lewat hp -_-. Jadi post disini, sory buat member di grup yg kemaren minta post di group :

Ini juga kado buat appa dan mommy ku yang kemaren baru aja anniversary. Chukkae mommy appa ^^. Terlambat nggak papa yah? :D. and ini kado dari aku untuk kalian karena aku baru aja sweet seventeen tanggal 15 kemaren :D :D :D :D

And at last, give me some reviewwww….


	2. Everything is begin

Pairing : KyuSung

Cast : Super Junior's members and the others cast.

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Disclaimer : _Yesungie belong to his semes_

**_Warning __:__ BL, AU, OOC, ANEH, JELEK, TYPO(s)_**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE?**

**DON'T READ!**

.

.

Namja dengan paras mendekati kata sempurna itu tersenyum tengil. Matanya masih tetap menyorot tajam pada objek di depannya ini. Rambutnya yang sewarna dengan madu berkibar lembut sesuai arah angin. Wajahnya yang stoic benar-benar begitu mempesona.

"Tetap disisi ku Kim Ryu Sang, atau jangan pernah kembali lagi," ucapnya ketika onyxnya mulai menangkap derap langkah namja yang baru saja akan pergi dari depannya tersebut.

Namja dengan surai black itu berhenti. Mendadak langkahnya menjadi kelu. Tubuhnya yang sudah lelah menjadi semakin lelah ketika mendengar ucapan namja di belakangnya tersebut. Air mata masih mengalir deras dari caramelnya. Begitu berbeda dengan wajah namja poker face di belakangnya tersebut. Bahkan smirk tengil yang tadi terlihat masih terpoles di bibir penuh miliknya.

"Pergi atau jangan kembali," katanya lagi dengan nada yang kelewat datar. Onyxnya tidak menampakkan rasa belas kasihan sedikitpun meski bahu namja itu bergetar hebat.

Tubuh kecil itu luluh, menghantam tanah dengan begitu kasar dan cepat. Tangisnya meledak. Terdengar menyedihkan namun tetap tidak bisa mencairkan hati namja yang lebih tua darinya tersebut. Kim Ryu Sang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kau jahat hyung… Kau menyiksaku," suara namja dengan mata sipit itu bergetar, sesekali terhenti oleh isakannya sendiri.

"Kau baru tahu, Kim Ryu Sang? Bukankah dari awal aku memang begini, aku adalah Kim Ensung, jadi aku rasa itu wajar," Kim Ensung melangkah mendekati Ryu Sang yang masih terduduk membelakanginya tersebut, wajahnya yang menunduk tetap tidak mampu menutupi aliran air matanya yang deras.

Kim Ensung meraih wahan Ryu Sang, posisinya kini berjongkok, menyamakan tubuhnya dengan Ryu Sang. Ia membawa bibir pink pucat milik Ryu Sang sebelum akhirnya melumatanya.

"Bukankan begini lebih baik, Dongsaeng-ah?" ucapnya setelah melepaskan bibir berbentuk love yang entah mengapa begitu menggiurkan.

Ensung menjilat bibirnya yang terasa asin akibat air mata Ryu Sang. Onyxnya tidak sedikitpun lepas dari wajah baby face itu.

Ryu Sang mendongak, dan caramelnya yang terlihat menyedihkan langsung bertabrakan dengan onyx angkuh milik Ensung, "Hyung… A-Aku…"

"Yak.. cut.. today its enough," suara seorang namja paruh baya yang berumur sekitar 40 tahunan mengintrupsi kegiatan kedua namja tersebut, -sutradara

Ensung dan Ryu Sang menoleh sebelum akhirnya keduanya berdiri dari posisi semula.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Yesung-ah aku rasa hari ini cukup. Waktu juga sudah pukul 2 pagi, kalian bisa pulang sekarang," ucap namja paruh bayah tersebut seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Ne, Hyunjoong-ssi," Yesung yang kini berada di sisinya menjawab sembari menunduk hormat. Ia juga membungkuk pada kru-kru drama yang di bintanginya sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

Dan Cho Kyuhyun?

.

* * *

.

Yesung yang dalam drama yang ia bintangi berperan sebagai tokoh Ryu Sang itu melangkah santai menuju mobilnya yang terletak lumayan jauh dari tempat terakhir syuting scenenya hari ini setelah sebelumnya menggati kostum.

Wajah manisnya yang terlihat menyimpan begitu banyak gurat-gurat lelah itu terlihat menyedihkan. Matanya menatap sayu. Kakinya melangkahnya gontai. Tubuhnya berdiri lunglai. Ia benar-benar lelah sekarang tidak lagi menikmati apa yang sudah diimpikan sejak lama. Artis… Famous… Fans… yang semula ia pikir akan indah.

Tapi nyatanya itu tidak semenyenangkan yang ia bayangkan. Semua yang ia jadikan panutan untuk mimpi hanya omong kosong!

Cinta, mimpi dan Cho Kyuhyun. Semua seolah menghancurkannya. Hanya karena sebuah keinginannya untuk menjadi artis hidupnya berantakan. Dan itu semua di karenakan Cho Kyuhyun brengsek!

Sebuah drama yang kini ia bintangi ternyata adalah kesalahan terbesar. Drama yang berjudul "Love, dream and hurt" ternyata seperti benar-benar mencerminkan hidupnya kini. Sebuah cerita dimana Kim Ensung dan Kim Ryu Sung yang adalah saudara kembar saling mencintai. Mereka di butakan oleh cinta yang tidak benar. Kim Ensung yang berperan sebagai kakak dari Kim Ryu Sung bergitu terobsesi pada adik manisnya yang juga seorang namja. Orang tua keduanya yang mengetahui hubungan mereka marah besar, ia hampir saja membunuh Kim Ensung yang di perankan oleh Cho Kyuhyun jika saja saat itu Kim Ensung tidak langsung bersimpuh di kaki appanya meminta restu. Namun hal itu malah menyebabkan appa keduanya terkena serangan jantung dan meninggal. Umma dari Kim Ensung dan Kim Ryu Sang menjadi gila, dalam 46 tahun hidupnya selalu bahagia namun dalam sekali guncangan hidupnya berantakan.

Dan semua kemelut hidup Kim Yesung dan Cho Kyuhyun bermula dari sex scene yang mereka lakoni. Dalam drama itu keduanya benar-benar melakukan sex sebagai mana mestinya. Yesung yang di masuki. Yesung yang mendesah dan Yesung yang menggiurkan. Sex scene tersebut ternyata berdampak buruk bagi hidupnya.

Ryu Sang yang berperan sebagai namja dengan mental yang lemah dalam drama itu menyadari kesalahannya. Namun kakak sedarahnya itu malah tidak melepaskannya. Ia menjadi pribadi yang gila. Semaunya. Keras kepala. Egois. Dan ketika Ryu Sang meminta untuk kembali seperti semula, seperti dimana yang memang seharusnya terjadi Ensung malah mengancamnya.

Drama yang bahkan baru tayang 2 bulan itu benar-benar berhasil menaikkan pamor Kim Yesung. Drama yang tayang seminggu 2 kali itu seolah-olah adalah salah satu scene dari hidupnya yang juga tidak bisa lagi bebas seperti Kim Ensung.

"Tuhan aku percaya padamu," lirih namja dengan suara indah itu sebelum akhirnya memasuki mobil.

.

* * *

.

Cho Kyuhyun menatap datar pada punggung yang baru saja membungkuk hormat pada kru-kru drama yang ia bintangi tersebut. Onyxnya yang begitu indah itu tidak lepas dari tubuh kecil milik Yesung. Hingga akhirnya tubuh itu hilang ketika ia belok menuju ruang ganti.

Bibirnya yang penuh tertarik sedikit hingga menghasilkan smirk yang begitu tampan milik Cho Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya otaknya yang begitu jenius itu mendapatkan ide yang mungkin saja akan menyenangkan, dan faktanya selama Ini pemikiran yang Ia lakukan tersebut benar-benar menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun duduk di dalam mobil untuk menunggu Yesung masih berganti pakaian. Ada yang harus di katakannya pada namja manis itu. Sesuatu penting yang bahkan ketika ia memikirnnya ada sesuatu hal dalam dirinya begitu menyukai hal tersebut.

Dan pemikirannya kembali terngiang pada 3 bulan terakhir hidupnya. Cho Kyuhyun yang adalah salah satu artis top Asia yang bahkan juga pernah membintangi beberapa film produksi Hollywood itu tidak pernah mencoba berpikir untuk hal-hal aneh dalam karirnya. Namun prinsip yang ia tekankan tersebut luluh begitu saja ketika onyxnya menangkap sosok namja dengan wajah begitu manis yang akan menjadi lawan main dalam drama boys love yang mungkin saja akan ia bintangi. Dan tanpa pikir panjang terlebih dahulu ia menerima tawaran itu.

Namun dari situ semua bermula. Ia mendapat kritikan pedas dari para netizen, masyarakat juga bahkan fans. Banyak yang tidak menyukai artis sekelas Cho Kyuhyun memintangi drama bertema gay. Ia yang mempunyai suara indah dan pernah berduet dengan band-band dunia seperti Linkin Park, Green day, Avenged Sevenfold itu tidak menyangka bahwa pesona lawan mainnya begitu besar. Dan tanpa sadar ia sudah terjerat pada Kim Yesung yang bahkan baru 3 bulan ini di kenalnya.

Ia yang berperan sebagai namja dengan sifat keras dan dingin dalam drama tersebut mempunyai karakter yang sama dengan aslinya. Maka itu ketika ia memerankan sosok Kim Ensung tidak sulit dan bahkan watak Cho Kyuhyun dapat masuk sepenuhnya pada karakter Kim Ensung. Drama sudah 2 bulan terakhir ini tayang pada televise Korea dan beberapa Negara di Asia, seperti Thailand, Cina, Indonesia mendapat rating yang tinggi. Beberapa kali menempati peringkat satu dan tidak pernah turun dari 5 besar.

Dan semua kemelut yang terjadi pada Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar bermula pada sex scene yang harus ia lakoni demi drama tersebut. Kyuhyun yang semula straight dan sering melakukan hubungan intim dengan yeoja kini berbelok. Ia merasa lebih puas ketika melakukan hubungan intim dengan Yesung. Dan ketika ia mencari namja lain untuk memuaskan hasratnya ternyata tidak senikmat saat bersama Kim Yesung. Berita mengenai sex scene dimana Cho Kyuhyun lebih menikmati berhubungan dengan namja dari pada yeoja itu menyebar begitu cepat dan luas. Skandal seksnya tersebut di jadikan alat penghancur karir Kyuhyun bagi para anti fansnya di luar sana, dan bahkan fansnya ada yang menjadi antis karena merasa jijik dengan jiwa gay yang mulai tertanam di diri namja tampan tersebut. Meski begitu, toh dramanya tetap berjalan dan sukses.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak ambil pusing. Otak milik Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal begitu jenius itu kembali bekerja, ia berpikir karena sudah terlanjur, sekalian saja di buat runyam. Dan akhirnya munculah lagi berita baru di mana Cho Kyuhyun memperkosa Kim Yesung. Mirisnya itu adalah berita yang ia buat sendiri. Dan faktanya adalah benar.

Kim yesung? Namja dengan tubuh kecil itu diam. Dia menangis namun tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Kyuhyun sendiri tau kalau sebenarnya namja itu ketakukan setiap kali melihatnya. Namun mau apa Kim Yesung itu? Dia hanya artis baru yang bahkan pendapatannya masih kecil. Jika ia memutuskan kontrak dramanya dengan apa ia membayar kerugian yang di tanggung oleh pihak produksi?

Kyuhyun yang sudah terobsesi dari awal pada Yesung tidak lagi peduli dengan status sosialnya. Toh ia senang.

Kim Ensung dan Kim Ryu Sang. Bukankan keduanya seperti mini takdir dari jalan hidup Yesung dan Kyuhyun?

.

* * *

.

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat beberapa detik setelah ia baru saja memasuki mobil. Pelataran rumah-rumah penduduk yang menjadi background kini terlihat begitu menakutkan di mata seorang Yesung. Mobil berwarna hitam kilat yang ia begitu hafal siapa pemiliknya. Cho Kyuhyun.

Yesung menatap takut pada kaca jendela mobilnya yang transparan dimana dari kaca mobil itu ia bisa melihat namja dengan sosok yang begitu sempurna menatapnya tajam. Dan ia juga bisa melihat sosok itu menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya dengan disertai smirk dan onyx yang berkilat.

Namja dengan bibir tipis itu menolehkan wajahnya pada hp yang ada kantongnya ketika dering dari benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu mengintrupsi arah pandangannya. Dan caramelnya membulat ketika ponsel itu memampangkan nama Cho Kyuhyun-ssi di layar hand phonenya. Ia menghadapkan wajahnya kembali pada Kyuhyun yang masih menempatkan smirk pada bibirnya yang bahkan kini semakin lebar.

Yesung yang masih kini bernafas dengan menderu menangkap gerak bibir Kyuhyun yang seperti mengatakan, 'Angkat,' dan dengan takut-takut pula ia mengangkat telfon itu.

Yesung menggigit lidahnya ketika telinganya mendengar sapaan dari line sebrang. Wajahnya kini menunduk. Menahan rasa tidak menyenangkan yang segera saja merayap ke sudut-sudut hatinya.

"A-aku tidak mau," suara baritone Yesung terdengar lirih dan bergetar.

Dan perkatannya barusan di sambut tawa meremehkan milik Kyuhyun, "Benarkah Yesungie? Kau yakin?"

"Ne," Yesung kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di mobilnya dengan jendela terbuka dan seringai yang tidak hilang sedikitpun.

"Tidur denganku atau aku meniduri Victoria, Kim Yesung?"

.

.

.

.

TBC~~~

Pendek? Saya tau… dan jelek? Saya juga sadar karna waktu buat ini otak saya nggak tau kenapa nge-blank dan jadi ff kayak gitu yg kata2nya bahkan lebih buruk dari anak SD -_- kkk~~ untuk ff ini mungkin nggak akan lebih dari 1500 words setiap chapternya, atau paling banyak 2000 words. Ini terinspirasi dari **TRIAS **unni yang udah bilang2 tentang drabble, jadi saya memutuskan buat fic ini kayak drabble, wkwkwk #kambing hitam :D #peace unnnn~~~

Dan Buat yg nanyain No Regret, To Hold You, Bad Boy (banyak amat utangku u,u), kan udah di discontinued sih =,=. Kenapa masih ada juga yng nanyain? Yah.. berdoa aja mudah2an aku nggak di tagih2 sama depkolector #lirik Iim Unni.

well, and at last, give me your review, chingu~~~


	3. Obsession

Pairing : Kyusung

Cast : Super Junior's members and the others cast.

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : M

Disclaimer : _Yesungie belong to his semes_

**_Warning __:__ BL, AU, OOC, ANEH, JELEK, TYPO(s). alur ngebut!_**

_Inspired : by "that winter the wind blow" drama (just in kyuhyun character)_

.

.

DON'T LIKE?

DON'T READ!

.

.

Aura tak mengenakkan menguar kental dari kamar dengan penerangan samar-samar tersebut. Aroma _sex_ tercium begitu saja di dalam kamar mewah dengan perabotan _expensive_ di lengkapi oleh pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan di lantai.

Cahaya bulan mengintip dari celah celah jendela yang sengaja di buka sedikit. Suara-suara desahan juga sudah memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Semilir angin kecil menemani keduanya meski panas pada tubuh mereka tetap mendominasi.

Yesung yang berada di bawah mencengkram sprei dengan erat. Wajahnya mengernyit. Peluh juga sudah membasahi tubuhnya. Kepalanya mendongak, menahan friksi friksi kenikmatan yang menjulur dari bagian bawahnya menuju sudut-sudut tubuhnya.

Sementara namja yang berada diatas sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Merasakan bagaimana hole Yesung yang mencengkram erat miliknya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua betis Yesung yang berada pada pundaknya untuk mengalirkan rasa frustasi atas kenimkatan yang di berikan Yesung. Suara kecipak akibat sodokan yang ia lakukan pada _hole namja_ manis itu menambah _lullaby _tentang bagaimana rasa surga firdaus mengelilinya.

"Nggghh- Ky..uh~" suara Yesung terdengar serak. Tubuhnya sesekali membusur ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh tepat pada _sweet_ _pot_nya.

"Kau-hah… kenapa bi…sa senikmat ini Kim –Yesung," Kyuhyun meracau. Tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mengungkapan rasa puasnya atas Yesung.

Nafasnya juga memburu seperti Yesung. Sepertinya ia akan sampai. Menyusul namja di bawahnya ini yang sudah klimaks 5 kali sejak 4 jam yang lalu mereka melakukan hubungan seksual ini.

"Uh… Ak-u sampaii~" dalam sekali hentakan kuat dan dorongan terakhir ia menanamkan sekali lagi benihnya pada tubuh Yesung. Dengan nafas yang sangat memburu juga _smirk_ yang kian melebar pada bibir Kyuhyun.

Yesung menghitung ini sudah ketiga kalinya Kyuhyun melepaskan ejakulasinya pada tubuhnya. Belum lagi ejakulasi-ejakulasi pada mulutnya, tangannya bahkan tumpahan sperma yang Kyuhyun semprotkan pada wajahnya dan dadanya.

Yesung menangis dalam diam. Tidak ada air mata dan tidak ada pula isakan. Hatinya seperti membeku. Tidak lagi merasakan sakit yang kini menggerogoti hatinya. Banyak hal yang ingin dia ungkapkan, namun semua kata-kata yang sudah ia susun seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya. Menumpuk hingga membuatnya merasa sesak.

"Kau-" _onyx_ Kyuhyun menghantam tepat pada caramel Yesung yang menatapnya sendu.

"You're so hoot, baby," Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Bohong kalau namja berusia 21 tahun itu tidak merasa nikmat saat Kyuhyun memasuki tubuhnya. Rasanya begitu melayang. Memang begitu menyakitkan saat awal Kyuhyun memasukinya tadi. Tidak ada minyak zaitun seperti yang biasa ia dapatkan saat melakukan _sex_ _scene_ dramanya dengan Kyuhyun yang menyebabkan rasa sakit yang begitu terasa menjalari bokongnya menuju tulang belakang tubuhnya dan berakhir pada nyeri yang menyakitkan di sisi sisi tubuhnya.

Dan ia yakin, ia tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik esok hari ketika fajar menyapa. Tapi tidak apa, ia akan menyimpannya sendiri. Sampai batas waktunya. Sampai dimana ia akan menyerah. Ia akan melakukan dengan senyum meski tidak memungkiri atas rasa takutnya terhadap Kyuhyun. Banyak yang diuntungkan dari hal yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Kyuhyun tidak lagi gila _sex_ terhadap artis artis cantik di luar sana. Dan untuk dirinya sendiri-

-Victoria tidak akan tersentuh oleh namja Cho itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan meremehkan pada lelaki di depannya. Kepalanya menunduk agar dapat mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yesung. Alis sebelah kanannya mengkerut kebawah dan tangan kirinya yang menangkup pipi kanan Yesung dengan lembut.

"Kau yang mengatakannya atau aku yang lebih dulu bertindak, Yesung-ah?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan muka main-main namun tidak melepaskan nada serius dari ucapannya.

"Hyu-ng…" Yesung menunduk dan bersuara dengan lirih.

Ia begitu malu sekarang. Semenjak kejadian tiga 5 hari yang lalu saat Kyuhyun memaksa menidurinya pemuda tampan itu semakin berani menunjukan keagresifannya. Tidak peduli dimanapun, di lokasi drama mereka, tempat umum bahkan di depan _paparazzi_ yang kini memotret terang-terangan.

"Apa? bukankah kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, sayang?" suara Kyuhyun semakin meninggi, sengaja semakin menarik perhatian 3 paparazzi serta beberapa _sasaeng fans_ disana.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah mengatakannya hyung, jangan paksa aku," Yesung memberanikan diri menatap caramel Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya slengehan. Mukanya begitu menyedihkan, dan air sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Hoh… kau mengingkari janjimu, Yesungie," Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf O serta mata yang mengerling bosan juga raut mukanya yang dibuat-buat kecewa, wajahnya di hadapkan ke kiri sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Yesung.

"Baiklah," jeda, ibu jari Kyuhyun mengelus halus pipi kanan Yesung yang menimbulkan getaran tidak menyenangkan yang segera saja merayap ke seluruh tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun kini menempatkan bibirnya tepat pada Telinga kiri Yesung dengan dengusan kecil serta matanya yang sesekali melirik remeh pada beberapa orang yang memperhatikan mereka di sebuah taman tidak jauh dari tempat keduanya syuting hari ini.

"Aku tidak memaksamu. Hanya saja terus ingatkan aku bahwa kartumu ada di tanganku, manis," ucap Kyuhyun dengan berbisik_. Namja_ tampan itu segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Yesung dengan kerlingan kecil di matanya serta sudut bibir kanan atasnya yang tertarik keatas.

"Tidak masalah, aku pergi dulu," Kyuhyun melangkah menjauh sebelum akhirnya tangan kanannya di tarik oleh Yesung dan sebuah bibir mencium telak pada bibirnya yang penuh.

Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika menyadari apa yang di lakukan Yesung. Tidak ada lumatan panas memang, hanya sebuah lumatan kecil ragu yang dapat di rasakan jelas oleh Kyuhyun. Meskipun begitu ia juga dapat merasakan kamera-kamera yang memotret semakin intens juga gumaman tidak percaya pada beberapa orang yang melihat.

Namun tidak masalah, lagipula tujuan utamanya juga bukan untuk merasakan bibir serasa madu milik Yesung, ia bisa mendapatkan lebih di atas ranjang nanti. Tujuan utamanya adalah agar berita mengenai betapa liarnya seorang Kim Yesung bisa tersebar secara cepat. Ia yang memilih tempat ini, ia juga yang merencanakannya. Tidak peduli bagaimana anggapan netizen, fans, bahkan haters. Ia tidak pernah meminta gadis-gadis gila itu untuk menjadi fansnya, tidak pula peduli pada para netizen apalagi haters yang hanya bisa mencaci. Ini hidupnya, ia akan melakukan apapun pada yang ia inginkan. Atau terlebih lagi pada apa yang telah menjadi obsesinya. Kim Yesung.

"Aha- kau melakukannya dengan baik, honey," Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar pada Yesung ketika ciuman itu terlepas, "Sayang sekali begitu cepat, padahal aku ingin meremas bokongmu," ucapnya seraya mengerling.

Yesung menunduk. Ia menyesal, hatinya sesak sekarang. namun hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melawan Cho Kyuhyun?

"Ayo kita pulang, aku rasa kepentingan kita sudah selesai sekarang," Kyuhyun meletakkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Yesung sebelum akhirnya menggiring namja bersurai wine itu melangkah jauh.

Meninggalkan mereka yang terpelongo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" suara _manager_ Kyuhyun menggema di ruangan sang _manager_ yang terdapat di gedung agensi tempat Kyuhyun bernaung yang kini hanya di tempati berdua, Kyuhyun dan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar begitu santai sembari meminum sekaleng minuman bersoda yang baru saja diambilnya dari meja yang berada didepannya.

_Manager_ Kyuhyun menggeram marah. Mencengkram tangan sofa guna melampiaskan amarahnya. Namja dengan perawakan tampan itu mendengus kasar.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali, Cho Kyuhyun? Apa yang ada dipikiran jeniusmu itu?!" intonasi yang digunakan oleh namja bermarga Park itu masih terdengar keras meski tidak sekeras tadi.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Park-ssi," Kyuhyun berdecak malas. Kemudian wajahnya yang terlihat ogah-ogahan menghadap sang _manager_ yang duduk disebelah kirinya, "Bicara yang jelas," ucapnya singkat. Wajahnya mendingin.

_Manager_ Park menatap Kyuhyun yang melihatnya dingin. Ia tidak peduli, seperti apa Cho Kyuhyun sekarang, lagi pula waktu 2 tahun cukup membuatnya mengenal watak bocah Cho dihadapannya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di taman tadi saat bersama Yesung? Dan apa maksudmu membiarkan _paparrazi-paparrazi_ bodoh itu memotretmu dan Yesung saat kalian berciuman? Kau mau menghacurkan reputasimu? Atau kau mau menghacurkan agensi ini? Lagi pula tidak ada scene kalian berciuman hari ini!" _Manager_ Park telihat sedikit tenang sekarang sembari sedikit menyindir, namun ia kembali mendengus melihat bagaimana menyebalkannya wajah pemuda tampan dengan _attitude _rendah di sampingnya ini.

Kyuhyun hanya memasang muka malas. Alis sebelah kanannya terangkat dengan mulut yang terbuka –tidak berminat.

"Hanya sedikit bersenang-senang," jawabnya menatap langsung pada kedua iris _manager_nya.

_Manager_ Park kembali menggeram marah, "Kau bilang bersenang-senang? Ini bukan main-main, Tn. Cho," seru sang _manager_ dengan nada yang di tekan.

_Manager_ Park berdiri, berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun dan berhenti di ambang pintu, "Segera lakukan konfersi pers, dan katakan apa yang harusnya kau katakan, Cho Kyuhyun, jangan membuat rugi siapapun lagi kali ini. Jam 7 malam, di gedung pers. Kau harus datang." ucap namja berusia kepala 4 sembari itu berjalan meninggalkan ambang pintu.

Diam-diam di dalam hati ia berharap, Kyuhyun kali ini akan melakukan sesuai apa yang ia harapkan. Tidak lagi membantah apa yang ia katakan. Sudah cukup banyak Kyuhyun memiliki _haters _dan gunjingan-gunjingan tidak menyenangkan tentang dirinya di luar sana hanya karena sikapnya. Meskipun ia actor dunia sekalipun, tidak berkemungkinan namanya akan benar-benar jatuh kali ini. Hanya karena Kim Yesung. Karena demi apapun, ia tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh pemuda tampan itu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai setelah jejak langkah kaki sang _manager _tidak lagi terdengar oleh telinganya. Dan seringai kecil itu kian melebar ketika apa yang di harapkannya ternyata berhasil. Kyuhyun kembali mengulang pemikirannya. Awalnya ia memang sengaja membawa Yesung ketaman, membuat sebuah pertunjukan kecil disana. Dan gotcha ia berhasil. _Paparazzi_ mengabadikan _moment_ saat ia dicium oleh Yesung, dan _sasaeng fans_ yang semakin menambah tingkat keberhasilan rencananya.

Namun ia tidak pernah menyangka jika rencananya akan berjalan secepat ini, hanya dalam kurung waktu beberapa menit foto serta videonya bersama Yesung di taman tadi sudah menyebar. Menjadi pemberitaan heboh di televisi dan dunia maya. Dan hanya dalam waktu puluhan menit berita ini sudah menyebar hingga tingkat internasional.

"Ah, lihat saja Park-ssi, apakah aku bisa menurut padamu untuk kali ini," gumamnya kecil dengan seringai tampan yang menghias bibirnya.

"Ada hadiah kecil untukmu juga Victoria," sayang

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suara-suara _blitz _kamera sesekali terdengar di ruangan yang kini penuh sesak oleh wartawan-wartawan serta beberapa penjaga keamanan yang terlihat menjaga ketat tempat itu. Dan lampu _blitz _semakin intens menyala ketika Kyuhyun, Yesung, manager Park serta beberapa _staff _pihak agensi Kyuhyun dan Yesung bernaung datang dan menduduki tempat yang sudah disediakan.

Yesung menunduk gugup. Telapak tangannya bergetar dan sudah berkeringat dingin. Sementara namja Cho di sisi kanannya memandang angkuh pada siapa saja yang berada di depannya.

_Manager_ Park yang duduk di sebelah kanan Kyuhyun berdehem kecil guna meredakan gumaman gumaman yang demi apapun ia berani bersumpah merendakah Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Namun ia tidak peduli, tujuan utamanya mengadakan konfersi pers seterbuka ini adalah agar masalah yang Khuyhun dan Yesung hadapi bisa secepatnya selesai dan nama mereka di mata nasional maupun internasional bisa kembali bersih

_Manager _Park kembali berdehem, "Terimakasih bagi teman-teman pers semua yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk memenuhi undangan pihak agensi kami. Langsung saja ke inti permasalahannya, saya, juga Kyuhyun-ssi dan Yesung-ssi ingin meluruskan berita yang sedang-"

"Tidak usah bertele-tele manager Park," Kyuhyun memotong ucapan _manager_nya dengan wajah datar dan menimbulkan decakan tidak percaya dari orang-orang yang berada disana. Begitu juga dengan Yesung yang langsung menatap dengan mata membulat pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, saya harus-"

"Tidak perlu manager. Aku yang akan menjelaskan semuanya," ucapnya kemudian dengan dagu yang semakin meninggi menunjukan betapa angkuhnya dirinya kini. Seolah berkuasa atas apapun.

Raut muka _manager _Park berubah tidak suka. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Kejadian sore tadi mengenai aku dan Yesung-ssi," jeda, Kyuhyun melirik Yesung yang kini benar-benar sudah memucat serta nafasnya yang memburu, "Memang berciuman," ucapnya kemudian dengan seringai kecil yang bertengger di wajahnya.

Yesung sendiri langsung menatap Kyuhyun dengan terkejut. Jantungnya memompa cepat. Begitu pula dengan manager Park.

Jepretan _blitz _juga tidak henti menyorot Kyuhyun yang mengatakan hal kontroversi itu. Ruangan yang mereka gunakan kini bagai sarang lebah karena gumaman-gumaman tidak percaya dari orang-orang disana. Dan suasana mendadak ricuh.

"Apa kalian tahu rahasia kecil," Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah main-main sebelum menghadap pada Yesung, "Aku dan Kim Yesung sudah menikah. Dia milikku sekarang. Jadi siapapun tidak berhak menyentuhnya tanpa izin dariku,"

Yesung melihat cepat pada Kyuhyun yang kini wajahnya sudah di depannya. Tubuhnya lemas. Hancur sudah mimpinya. Impiannya. Dadanya begemuruh. Jantungnya tidak bekerja maksimal. Otakknya membeku. Dan di depannya Cho Kyuhyun hanya memperlihatkan wajah kemenangan.

Sementara sisanya begitu pula _manager_ Park menatap horor pada Kyuhyun yg menyeringai lebar. Apa tadi? Apa yang dikatakannya? Ia berhubungan dengan namja? Hal itu masih terlalu tabu di budaya timur yang kini mereka tinggali. Apa Kyuhyun ingin menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri!

Dan manager Park menyesal seketika itu pula mengadakan konfersi pers ini.

"Dan terkhusus kau Victoria, Yesung adalah milikku. Apa kau dengar?"

.

.

.

TBC~~

Mianhae untuk update yang terlalu lama.

Dan Nggak usah protes! Saya tau itu scene NC terburuk sepanjang masa -_-

Karkter Kyu itu kayak slengehan gitu, kayak karakter oh soo di drama _that winter the wind blow dan_ style2nya Kyu itu kayak di Immortal song 2, pas Kyu nyanyi **MASQUERADE . (**sumpil! Itu orang pas nyanyi itu karakternya kuat banget ^^)

Follow twitter saya : ** UkeYesung** #promosi

At least, mind to give me your review, dear?^^


End file.
